1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support device for the anatomy and associated method of fitting the support device to an articulated or non-articulated region of a patient and is particularly concerned with a support device construction and associated method which allows the device to be deformed in situ to accommodate a specific need of the patient or user.
2. Background of the Invention
Prior art braces assume various forms and are used to immobilize the articulated regions or joints, such as the spine, finger, knee, ankle or wrist. Such devices are well-known in the art. Cervical collars are used for treating conditions of the neck and cervical spine. Examples of cervical collars are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,097,824; 5,180,361; and 5,215,517, which involve constructions which circumscribe the neck. These devices may primarily be shaped to support the chin and occipital areas and may be of a complicated, rigid or semi-rigid construction.
Another cervical collar design which in addition to circumscribing the neck, provides insertable chin and occipital supports is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,406. These chin and occipital supports are mounted on posts and have a pad support member with a metallic core encased within a compressible foam which permits the pad to be shaped to the head configuration of the patient or user.
A further device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,489 issued to the present inventor entails a cervical brace having chin and head supports which include a pad member which may be a resilient pouch containing a fluid composition which may be of a gel-like viscosity. These pad members allow for deformation thereof upon loads being applied by the chin and the back of the neck to lessen discomfort of the user. Additionally, these chin and head supports are rigidly affixed to the plate members.
A device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,835 discloses a complicated headgear for a cervical traction system.
Most, if not all, of these cervical collars and braces of the prior art may employ rigid or semi-rigid integral members whose shape or contour is fixed. Some of these devices are so rigid that they are uncomfortable, or they are so soft that they do not maintain a fixed posture desired by a physician or a medical professional. Furthermore, most of the brace devices are prescribed by the physician in the medical office and fitted to the patient "off site", running the risk of improper fit.
The device of the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,489 employs a pad member which may be of a fluid or gel-like composition. Other fluid or gel-like pads or cushions not particularly used in medical devices as such, but used for the treatment and/or protection of human patients are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,308,491; 4,761,011; and 5,303,977.
Despite these prior art devices, there remains a very real and substantial need for a simple design for a support device which is comfortable, which is easily adaptable as either a brace or as a cervical collar, and which can be selectively deformed into a multitude of shapes in situ by a medical professional to comfortably accommodate a specific postural need of a patient or user.
There remains also a need for a comfortable support device which can be deformed in situ and which can be positioned around a non-articulated area or an articulated area of the anatomy of the animal kingdom.